The present invention relates to a knob closure device for operating and locking glass panes or doors movable in a direction that is substantially axial with respect to the knob.
The field of closure systems for cabins of farming machines or earth-movers, of closures for hoods or sliding doors, requires compact devices that can be mounted at any angle and allow a certain angular tolerance in alignment between the normals at the surfaces: EEC standards also prescribe, for vehicle doors, a double snap-engagement action, a first snap-engagement action for ajar retention, and a second snap-engagement action for locking in a closed position.
Another desirable characteristic is to be able to release the closure device both by turning and by pulling axially and by acting, on both sides, both on the exposed parts of the knob and on the parts that remain concealed when coupling is performed.
Conventional devices do not effectively meet all the above-mentioned requirements.